


TMNT - Cupcakes

by Euria



Series: Fluffy Moments (Raphael and Leonardo) [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euria/pseuds/Euria
Summary: Sometimes we say something we wish we never had said. We hurt someone we actually love and always wished to protect. Anger is dangerous and it always works in both directions, leaving you as much hurt as you hurt the other. It the worst cases one risks to lose the beloved one forever. And even if the bond of brother is a strong one it still can be shaked.
Series: Fluffy Moments (Raphael and Leonardo) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753204
Kudos: 14





	1. Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted this work by accident. TT_TT It is actually my first english story. Since it was well liked I decided not to change anything. Advice for the future, never ever work on your stories or colletions via mobilephone.

**(New York – Sewers)**

The constant bickering between Leonardo and Raphael was nothing new. For those two is was almost like breathing. The best thing one could do on a situation like this, was to leave them alone. But this time something went terribly wrong. They were never so loud and their words never this hurting.

**Leonardo:** YOU are the problem, Raphael! Every time, always and everywhere!!! This mission was already a very dangerous one!!! We almost died because of you!!!

**Raphael:** No, LEO! It was your pathetic attempt to be a leader that would have cost us our lives!!! Just admit that you’re a shitty scaredy cat.

**Leonardo:** We are ninjas, little brother! We are supposed to be silent like shadows! But the mighty Raphael is way above it, he just jumps down and start a fight. Oh, wait a second! There were too many opponents, so that his brothers were forced to rescue him. I think that makes you a princess and not a warrior, Raphie. 

**Raphael:** Shut the FUCK UP!!! First, a shadow can’t be silent, it is a FUCKING shadow!!! They don’t move at all!!! But you’re too stupid to even understand something so simple. Second, believe it or not, I had everything under control. And finally, I’d rather be a princess, than scum like you! I HATE YOU!!! This is not a joke and it is not because of our fight right now. I’ve always hated you!!! You’re a constant pain in my ass since we were little. I wish you were never mutated!!! I wish we were not brothers!!! GO TO HELL!!!

**Leonardo:** That’s not true, you do not mean it like that.

**Raphael:** Yes, I do! I DO!!! GO TO HELL!!! I wish you’d be dead.

The last words were very silent, just a whisper, meant to be heard only by Leonardo. After this the blue leader just lowered his head and walked as quickly as possible out of the dojo, without saying another word. Raphael on the other hand was too angry to realize how much he just hurt his brother.


	2. Guilt and Remorse

**(Donnie’s Laboratory)**

Leo was lying on a mattress in Donatello’s lab, crying silently. He thought that maybe the heating lamps would help him to feel a little bit better, but that was not the case. How could Raphael say something like this? Was this truly like he felt about his older brother all these years? The leader sincerely hoped it was just Raphs anger that spoke through the hothead turtle. But right now, he couldn’t summon the courage to confront him again. He feared to hear all those hurting words again or maybe even worse thing.

**(Kitchen)**

Raphael was standing just there, starring at nothing. The realization hit him hard and now he didn’t know what he should do. A simple apology would be not enough! Why in the hell did he said those things to his own brother? Of course, he didn’t mean it like that! He loved that stupid Space Heroes loving idiot! For fucks sake, he is his fucking big brother! He was always there for him, when he needed him.

**Raphael:** And I never said “Thank you” to him, not even once. Wow, I rally suck at beaning a little brother. Well done you hothead!!! What now? What now? What now? I should probably search for him, to see if he is all right. He tends to do stupid thing, when he is sad or upset.

**(Main area)**

He tried to be as silent as possible, because he didn’t want to talk to Leo right yet; just see if the turtle is somehow all right. Strange was, that he couldn’t find the leader in his room or in the dojo. So, where the hell was he? It was then he heard a muffled cry from the laboratory. Raphael instantly knew where Leonardo was and why he was there. The heating lamps! He still thought that it was a stupid idea to have them. They were mutants and not some pets in a stupid terrarium. However, the others seemed to enjoy laying under the warm light. Slowly he opened the door as to not disturb Leo.

**Raphael:** Oh, no. What have I done?

Leo was asleep; the tears still rolling down his cheeks. Those weren’t silent at all. The turtle’s body was shaking and from time to time the need to draw a breath was so violent that it seemed to sting. A nightmare. And the cause of this was Raphael himself.

**Raphael:** Oh, Leo. I am so sorry. So truly sorry. There must be something to make him feel better. And maybe there is. Well it IS stupid enough to make him at least laugh.


	3. A good advice

**(Kitchen)**

At the beginning the whole idea seemed to be a good one. Now the kitchen looked like after a huge battle. Dough, milk, butter and some other ingredients’ where…well, everywhere. To his defense: this was his very first attempt on making cupcakes. Tired, physically and mentally, the turtle slumped down on a nearby standing chair.

**Raphael:** It looks always so easy when Mikey is making them. The recipe seemed to be an easy one to fallow, too. Alright! - the truth is I didn’t fallow it step by step! Still! No reason to blow up the whole thing in the air, you damn, stupid handheld electric mixer!!! 

**Splinter:** My son, is something wrong?

**Raphael:** WAAAA!? I mean…no, everything is fine. Absolutely fine. I was just trying something new.

**Splinter:** At four o'clock at night? By speaking to a kitchen tool? After creating chaos and destruction?

**Raphael:** Father…please, this isn't funny.

**Splinter:** Well, you were speaking to a mixer, my son. This was quite amusing.

Raphael didn't answer; he was just stubbornly staring at the floor. Something troubled his mind, something bigger, than usually. Splinter frowned. This silence was very displeasing, because it meant that something bad has happened.

**Splinter:** Raphael, did you have a quarrel with your brother again? 

**Raphael:** Yes. And this time I really crossed the line! I mean, I didn’t punch him or something, but the things a said…those were…just…cruel. Leo can be a huge pain in my ass sometimes…

**Splinter:** Language, Raphael.

**Raphael:** Sorry, Sensei. I…just…he IS my big brother and I love him! So why can’t I be nicer to him? It is like every time I see him, something in me scream to fight him! Like someone or something is pushing a big red button and switch my brain off!!!

**Splinter:** And what if the voice in you is not really telling you to fight him? What if this is just a deep need to spend more time with him? When the two of you were just tots, you were spending every minute together. You were truly inseparable.

**Raphael:** What?! Really? But…what happened?

**Splinter:** I truly don’t know. I was hoping to receive the answer one day from you or Leonardo. 

**Raphael:** Oh. I see.

Silence filled the kitchen yet again; both father and son deep in their own thoughts. Raphael searched for an answer he couldn't give and Splinter for a solution, that seems not easy to find. But than the rat saw the little catastrophe his son attempted to made.

**Splinter:** What were you trying to bake?

**Raphael:** Hmm? Cupcakes.

**Splinter:** For Leonardo? As a kind of apology?

**Raphael:** He likes them. But…I am not Mikey. I am not patient enough, so I wasn’t following the steps. And that is the result, a kitchen full of dough!!!

**Splinter:** Would you like to try again? I will help you; also, with tidying up. This time I advise to follow the recipe with baby steps. So?

**Raphael:** Thank you, father. I really could need some help.


	4. How to apologize

**(Kitchen)**

Well, one thing Raphael knew now for sure – Master Splinter wasn’t talented at backing. They crated together even more chaos than the turtle himself. Great. When it was a catastrophe bevor, now the kitchen was a disaster! Mikey is going to kill him! But they managed to bake at least one batch of cupcakes.

**Splinter:** I am so sorry, my son. This is indeed harder than it looks. 

**Raphael:** Told you so, Sensei. But now I can decorate those little things, and this is sort of my department.

**Splinter:** It still amazes me, that you are the most artistic one amongst your brothers.

**Raphael:** W…why?

**Splinter:** To draw or paint a picture one must be highly concentrated and precise, especially when it comes to very small details. You never liked to meditate or to wait for something. Yet when you paint, I see an inner peace in you that strongly contradicts with your bold and aggressive nature. How is this possible? – I often asked myself. How can it be that you don’t lose your temper with the peace of art before you? You need to still your movements to just one hand. There is no action nor a fight. All you can do is to wait in silence till you are done. That you are highly talented, that much is sure, but the patience that comes with it, is very interesting.

**Raphael:** Hmm? I don’t know. When I meditate there is like nothing to do. One just sits there and sulks because of one’s mistakes. But drawing or painting has a goal, a purpose! You can create a whole world, captured in just one moment or give the art a hidden meaning. Of course, one can use a camera, but a camera can only show that what lies bevor the lens, a painting can show a whole word of imagination; something that isn’t there, that is just a dream.

**Splinter:** I think, that after all those years, you still don’t understand what mediation really is, but that’s not important anymore. Besides, to do art is a kind of mediation. Thus, from today on, you will draw or paint every day for at least one hour. This will bring peace to you AND the family. To assure that you really have done your work, you will bring the picture to me.

**Raphael:** Every day?

**Splinter:** Every day. And now take care of those cupcakes and your brother. I will clean up the mess, since it was my fault to create such an impossible disaster.

**Raphael:** But I was the first one to…

**Splinter:** Still, it was only a minor catastrophe, now one can’t really “find” the kitchen.

**Raphael:** Thank you, Sensei.

It was a wonder, that Raphael managed to decorate the cupcakes in this whole muddle. But he did it and now they were little pieces of art. Each had a design of a turtle’s shell in green and a colored stripe on it as a symbol for one of the brothers. There where even two cupcakes that had a design of a reddish-brown kimono, for master Splinter.

**(Main area)**

He stood right in front of the laboratory’s door; in his hands a plate with delicious cupcakes – at least he hoped so. But he couldn’t muster the courage to step in and talk with Leo. It was already seven o´clock in the morning and that was very late for his brother, which normally stood up very early at five o’clock. Something like that only happened when Leonardo was feeling physically or emotionally really bad. And this means, that Raphael messed up this time with grace. At the end he decided not to knock on the door, but simply to enter the laboratory.

**(Donnie’s Laboratory)**

The first thing he saw was Leonardo’s shell; the turtle was still lying on the mattress under the heating lamps. Raphael couldn’t tell if he was still asleep or already awake. But when he tried to come closer, the leader moved slightly.

**Leonardo:** Go away, Raphael.

Of course, he knew who tried to approach him. Since he calmed down, Leonardo was highly alerted and aware of his surroundings. He wanted to be prepared to give an answer and for each family member it would be a different one. The terrapin was only using the heating lamps when being exhausted or sad and the whole family knew this; so naturally they would question him. But there was no need to explain anything to Raphael. It still stung, what his brother had “thrown” at him.

**Raphael:** Leo…I…

**Leonardo:** Please, just go away. I am not ready for another fight. Just give me an hour or two and then you can use the lamps. Please.

**Raphael:** I am not here for the heating lamps, Leo. I come to see you; to apologize. A simple “sorry” is by far not enough and what I brought you can’t undo what happened. But…but…I am so sorry! What I said wasn’t true! There was never a moment in my life where I was hating you. You are my only big brother and the true is, that I always just wanted to spend more time with you but was ashamed to ask for your companionship. I…just didn’t wanted to be the only little brother wo was a clingy fool. And, yes, I was often jealous of you. You have everything I am missing: control over your emotions, perfect fighting skills, trust and respect from your family and friends and the ability to create a proper tactic for each and any situation. What am I compared to that, when not just a mountain of muscles, with lesser brain cells than a watermelon? I am strong, but that’s all and that means that I’m replaceable. And that makes me angry, but that is my problem not yours. I’ve shouldn’t let it out on you.

Silence. Raphael’s shoulders slumped. Leonardo was probably to angry at him to care and didn’t give a fuck about his talk. He put the plate with cupcakes down on a table next to the mattress and turned around, but when he tried to leave two strong hands captured him and brought himself down into a powerful embrace. Leo cuddled him so tight that it was impossible for the hot head to move even an inch.

**Leonardo:** That’s not true. Nothing of this. You’re not replaceable! Quite the contrary! I love all my little brothers, without a question and there is no need for you to try and gain this love by showing you are worthy. And you are not just a mountain of muscles, Raphael. Just like father said it, you are a grim warrior who is ready to protect his family at any cost. And you do it every day, even when you fight me. I know you often tries to show me the situation form a different point of view, so I can overking my plan and create an even better one. That’s actually the reason why I am so good at tactics. You have a big and soft heart; every animal feels directly attached to you and you are so free in showing emotions, never hiding anything. I am just a leader and a tactician, but beside that a have no special talent. I really enjoy taking a peek at your paintings, since you never officially show them to anyone. They are so beautiful. All of that was always making ME envy of you. But the thing I am regretting the most is to never saw through the wall your created around you. Because if I had, I would had never allowed you to hide behind it. So, from now on, pleas, let me see your true self.

At this point Raphael couldn’t stop his tears form falling. The whole situation was to much for him; he feared the hate, yet all what he received was love. The truth was everything he really needed and always misplaced, like a tool you need everyday but never knows where to find it, so you try to break trough the wall with your own head.

**Leonardo:** Besides, I would highly enjoy a clingy little brother. It would be cute.

**Raphael:** I can’t believe I really said that; that is like the most embarrassing thing ever!

**Leonardo:** Aw, come on. Just for one day.

**Raphael:** What do you expect me to do, fallow you everywhere like a little duckling?

**Leonardo:** Yes!

**Raphael:** Never!

**Leonardo:** Please!

At that he cuddled Raphael even stronger, what was nearly crushing him. Discussion was pointless and he wanted it himself; not the fallowing thing, but to spend a whole day with his big brother. O.k. that resulted him in fallowing the older everywhere, exactly like a duckling. Mikey and Donnie will so laugh their asses of because of this scenario. But, oh well.

**Raphael:** One day and I promise to be honest with you from now on. But, please, free me already…I can’t breathe!

**Leonardo:** Ops, sorry.

**Raphael:** Thanks. 

**Leonardo:** Soooo…you’ve said something about cupcakes?

**Raphael:** Yeah, here you go. There are self-made. Sensei helped me though.

**Leonardo:** Sensei? Really?

**Raphael:** Hehehe, yes, but his help was quite disastrous. Let’s say he has no talent in baking, and you should avoid the kitchen for a while.

**Leonardo:** You let him clean the kitchen on his own?

**Raphael:** Don’t look at me like that. He insisted.

**Leonardo:** Raphael.

**Raphael:** I swear! Please, don’t be angry at me. At least not today.

**Leonardo:** O.k., o.k. I believe you. Sensei can be very stubborn. But now let’s take a look on those cupcakes. Wow, they really cute. They have shells! And are those the colors of our bandanas?

**Raphael:** I was a little creative.

**Leonardo:** A little? But, why actually cupcakes?

**Raphael:** You like them.

**Leonardo:** I forbit you to stop beaning adorable.

**Raphael:** LEO!!! Stop it! That’s embarrassing!

**Leonardo:** Hahaha, never!

Two hours later master Splinter, Donatello and Michelangelo wondered where the rest of their small family was, since they seemed to have never left the laboratory. All three of them marched silently to Donnie’s domain, just to discover a very sweet scene. Both Leo and Raph where lying on the mattress, under the heating lamps and cuddling with each other. Since they seemed to be more than fine, the small group left them alone.

**Donatello:** I really do need to install those lamps elsewhere or I will never get my laboratory back.

**Michelangelo:** Who cares for the heating lamps, they had cupcakes!

**Donatello:** Is food the only thing you a capable of thinking about?

**Michelangelo:** No. I am thinking about pizza-trees and comic’s and…

**Donatello:** I regret asking.

**Splinter:** Be silent my sons. Your brothers are after a serious fight, which caused them more pain than ever before. They need to let their souls and hearts heal properly. You can ask them about the quarrel later. Now let them rest.

**Donatello and Michelangelo:** Hai, Sensei.


End file.
